


【宽歪/豆腐丝/TKK】无人之境 01

by Xiongshiwsxiong



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiongshiwsxiong/pseuds/Xiongshiwsxiong
Summary: 不想說明，只想反應。 —— 題記





	【宽歪/豆腐丝/TKK】无人之境 01

老旧的房间里空调嗡嗡奋力的工作着，窗户的隔音效果不太好，总是能听见楼下汽车的鸣笛，过道里吱呀吱呀的走路声依稀从门缝的另一端传来，看起来历经风霜的木质地板随着门外的人来人往将振动的频率传递到房间另外一头。  
那一头的设施及其简单，雪白廉价的大床配上两个简易的床头柜便已是全部。此刻，床上的两个身影紧紧的交缠在一起，激战正酣。  
罗伊斯要尽力压抑自己的呻吟声，才能确保不让门外的人听见房间里正在发生什么。

他的嘴被另外一个男人的分身塞得满满的，正努力的吞咽着将茎身含下大半。那话儿太大的，他感觉自己的喉咙被死死的顶着，舌头根本没办法寻出空间转动，只能尝试收缩着口腔让男人进的更深。他的手也不闲着，一只手在男人的双丸间游走，另一只手摸着自己的前端，快速的撸动着。  
他的身后，蜜穴里面夹着一个仿真阴茎正在嗡嗡振动着，有一只手抓着那假阳具的尾端，在他股间快速的抽弄着，时不时的顶到他的敏感点，惹得他发出阵阵酥麻的呻吟。  
“认真一些, Marco。以你的口技，今晚可能谁都回不了家了呢。”  
那个男人的声音从罗伊斯的头顶上方传来，冷静像在谈论未完的工作，仿佛罗伊斯嘴里努力吞咽的不是他的阴茎。  
罗伊斯的嘴被他的巨大堵满了，只能微微发出“呜呜”的声音。他吮吸的更用力了，几乎把整个阴茎都含了下去，龟头完全延伸到了他的喉咙深处。罗伊斯被激得阵阵发呕。男人看他这么卖力，也终于不再逗弄他了。他拍拍罗伊斯的侧脸，示意他的嘴巴可以休息了，然后趁他吐出分身忍不住大声咳嗽的间歇，将罗伊斯整个人反推到了床上，把他的双腿抬过肩膀，然后一下子抽出了后穴里的假阳具，在罗伊斯下半身的小嘴还没来得及合拢的时候，一把将自己沾满他口水的分身捅了进去。  
“啊！”罗伊斯又痛又爽，巨大的分身一插到底，先前被仿真阴茎扩展玩弄的小穴要吞下这种超级SIZE还是有些吃力。他的双手紧紧的抓着床单，努力让自己在男人快速的抽插中放松下来。男人专注的盯着罗伊斯，看着他在自己的律动中难以自持的扭动和呻吟，那白皙的皮肤因为性欲的刺激变得粉红。他俯下身来，在罗伊斯的颈项间用力的亲吻着，惹来罗伊斯的一阵推攘：  
“别……Toni，我们说好的，不要留下痕迹。”  
克罗斯克制的抬起上身，耸了耸肩表示知道了，然后下半身更加快速而用力的进出着，刚有一丝清明的罗伊斯一下子又彻底陷入了情欲的沼泽当中。

激烈的纠缠终于随着两个人先后达到高潮而渐渐平息。克罗斯最后在罗伊斯的体内顶弄了两下，惹得金发男人一阵颤抖，然后才慢慢的把自己退了出来，伸手扯下宾馆的杂牌避孕套，随意的打了个结扔到了床尾的垃圾斗中。两个人都没再说话，静静的躺在床的两边试图从刚才的激情当中平复过来。

 

下文转【LOFTER】


End file.
